


A Family Meeting

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Snark, Sweet, snarky andrew, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Neil officially meets Andrew's family





	A Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Im so so sorry i cant really recall the username of who wanted this! I hope it's alright! I've been sick for days and i knew i needed to crank this out!! I hope you all love it! 
> 
> heres another song rec! what i listened to as i wrote
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-14ylqaQC0

Neil wouldn’t say he was _ nervous.  _ No...he couldn’t be nervous, what was the worst that could possibly happen? Andrew’s family completely detesting him. That… wasn’t  _ ideal  _ but it’s not  _ nerve wracking.  _ Andrew’s opinion mattered more than theirs. At least in Neil’s mind. Plus the chances of them both outright  _ hating  _ him was pretty low. At least he thinks.

 

Ok.

 

Maybe he is nervous.

 

A little. 

 

But who could blame him, right? Andrew was…..well Andrew was something else. He was the first person that really sparked something in Neil. His Foxes were important but Andrew’s importance was different. He didn’t want to make a bad impression. But hadn’t his impression already been made when Nicky saved him from a thorough beatdown? He was unconscious but one could glean a lot from a kid that gets beaten up in alleys.

 

“Shut up.” Neil startles and looks next to him. Andrew isn’t even looking at him.

 

“I didn’t say anything?” it shouldn’t sound like a question. Andrew’s eyes slowly roll over to meet Neil’s.

 

“Your little hamster wheels are squeaking too loud,” he says, a pointed tap tap to Neil’s temple. 

 

Neil feels his mouth stretch into a grin, “Hamster wheels?”

 

Andrew stares at him, long-suffering for a solid minute. Neil doesn’t look away.

 

Eventually Andrew sighs and looks back to his phone, “Stop worrying about nothing. They’re gonna love you, unfortunately. Nicky already adores you. I thought he didn’t shut up before, it’s worse now.”

 

Neil feels just a little smug at Andrew’s faux annoyance, “Oh really?” 

 

Andrew just glares at him from the corner of his eye.

  
  


\---

  
  


The pair wait in a cafe, for Nicky and Aaron to arrive. Andrew had left them the car. Neil still felt like being in a different cafe was betraying his Foxes. Andrew thought he was silly. 

 

“At least they know how to make coffee,” he had said.

 

Neil rolled his eyes, “First of all, you always ordered something bitter, second of all it’s a joke that you call  _ that  _ coffee. That’s like….sugar with a touch of brown water.”

 

Andrew just shrugged, but Neil knew he was right. Andrew didn’t drink  _ coffee.  _ Just Frankenstein’s Coffee. A mish mash of every syrup the coffee houses owned, then called his abomination coffee. 

 

Neil watched as the man drank his potion and scrolled on his phone. 

 

It could have been minutes or hours before Andrew’s family showed up, Neil was so engrossed in watching Andrew play some stupid game he didn’t even get. 

 

Nicky announced their arrival in what Neil was quickly learning was Typical Nicky Fashion; loud.

 

Neil startled and jerked to look at the arrivals. Andrew just released a breath like sigh, used to his family’s antics.

 

“Little cousin and Neil!!!!” Nicky was a hurricane and Aaron was silent behind him as they sat across from Neil and Andrew. 

 

“You’re late,” is all Andrew says. 

 

Nicky blows out a breath and Aaron rolls his eyes.

 

“We abide the law, we’re on time you two were just early,” Aaron says like an answer before standing to get them something to drink. Nicky shouts out a request almost as heinous as Andrew’s at his cousin’s back. Aaron just waves a hand in understanding.

 

“So! Our first real official meeting!” Nicky practically announces. He’s so loud Neil wants to shrivel. “So, i’m Nicky, the twin’s older cousin and legal guardian! Or well I was when they were minors. Aaron’s a little grumpy this morning and not very talkative otherwise, but he’s in med school and the one that doctored you up last time! He won’t really admit it but he’s glad you didn’t die. Andrew is too i’m sure,” Nicky throws a wink at Andrew which gets him a sugar packet in the face, “what about you?”

 

Neil takes a minute to let that all absorb in, and almost belatedly blurts out, “I’m Neil.” another pause, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

 

“He’s a social disaster of a barista,” Andrew answers for him, “he feels like he’s betraying his shop by being here- no, i’m not telling you where he works. We met by chance and he attached himself like a stray.” 

 

Neil huffs at that, “If anyone’s the stray in this situation it’s you.” Andrew gives him a deadpan stare, Neil feels smug. 

 

Nicky looks over the moon at their interaction. Neil feels more solid, “He liked our store, so we adopted him after he kept coming in and making a mess.”

 

Andrew huffs. Neil smiles, thinking of those ‘messes’ still gracing the tables and sidewalk out front of the FoxTail. Andrew pinches his thigh under the table, Neil fights back a laugh. 

 

Nicky frowns, more a pout than anything at his cousin, “Andrew? Leaving messes? I thought I raised you better than that.” It’s all teasing and Neil’s chest feels lighter.

 

“I was raised by wolves Nicky and you’re not much better,” Andrew snarked. Nicky looked affronted.

 

Neil watches them snark back and forth, Nicky effortlessly dragging Aaron into it when he comes back to the table. The twins team up against him. Nicky ends up pouting full force, straw between his lips, staring dejected at his cousins. Neither looks impressed. Neil laughs. 

 

Andrew’s eyes are bright when he looks at Neil. Nicky looks soft when he sees Andrew’s eyes. Aaron looks unimpressed either way, but the tension in his shoulders has dissolved. 

  
  


The four of them spend a surprising amount of time chatting. Neil feeling at ease around these not-strangers. Nicky’s loud and chatty and sometimes annoying. Aaron’s quiet and kind of mean. Andrew is Andrew and Neil is happy to be involved.

 

When they’re all standing outside the shop, ready to go their separate ways Nicky goes for a hug. Neil tenses but allows it. Hugs him back. Feels his heart grow another size larger at the warmth. 

 

“It was nice to really meet you Neil. Thank you for ‘adopting’ Andrew. I don’t think i’ve ever seen him so...open. I hope you come around often, i’d be real happy to see you. Our door’s always open.”  Nicky says it softly, possibly the quietest he’s been all afternoon. Neil almost wants to cry.

 

He smiles a small, genuine smile instead, “It was nice to meet you too...thank you for saving me.”

 

Nicky didn’t need to know he meant more than just the other night. That Neil knew how central Nicky was to Andrew being here, and being Neil’s.

**Author's Note:**

> ALWAYS open for requests!!
> 
> keep your eyes peeled a certain Nicky might be meeting certain 4 legged critters soon ;D


End file.
